


Passion Planet Sloppiness

by Glittering_Mess



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Love Confessions, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Mess/pseuds/Glittering_Mess
Summary: In which Star drags Marco off to another dimension in search of the perfect heartberries to add to her Valentine cards. Dimension-hopping usually comes with the added warning of monsters and hard-to-cleanup messes, but this one comes with a different kind of hard mess.





	Passion Planet Sloppiness

Upon exiting the portal, Marco Diaz’s frustrated frown was transfixed into a wide-eyed look of wonder. All around them, stretching as far as the eye could see, was an ocean of knee-high pastel grass humming gently beneath the wispy breath of pink sky.

“Well, don’t just stand there, Marco!” came Star’s faraway voice, already a blond pinprick in the distance. “Help me find those heartberries!”

He stared for a moment longer, gobsmacked, before shaking his head furiously and sighing.

_ Leave it to Star to make a big hullabaloo for some dumb holiday,  _ he thought, chuckling a bit. 

“Keep your horns on, I’m coming!”

He hesitantly made his way down the slope, cringing with each step. Usually their dimension-hopping meant bug-eyed monsters garrumphing after them, or angry goblins swinging pointy sticks, or some kind of soppy mess left in their wake. 

But this place was...different. Nice, even. 

There was grass on the hills just like grass that grew anywhere, but the ones beneath his feet giggled with each step and hummed tunes of gentle melodies that serenaded his ears. Not to mention the fact that they were purple. In the air hung a soft aroma that reminded him of plush pillows and cotton candy and Persian kittens purring on satin silk. 

Just that. Purple grass and a pink swathe of sky and the hint of mountains in the distance. Marco couldn’t see anything else. He and Star may be the only souls on this planet. 

“MARCO!”

“Ahh!” 

He fell backwards in terror. The grass caught his fall and giggled. 

The sky above him was instantly replaced with a big, looming face. 

“Now’s not the time for a nap!” she scolded. “Valentine’s Day is only thirteen hours away and I still. Can’t. Find. Them!” She gathered her hair into fists and groaned. 

The grass was now humming something to the tune of ‘ _ Did You Ever See A Lassie.’ _

Marco helped himself up and patted the dirt from his jeans. “Well,” he said, wincing. “What about that lake over there?” 

Star followed his pointing finger to a dark wine stain over yonder, a pool of pink water that sparkled like diamonds in the sun. 

“Ooooh!” she squealed, eyes lighting up. “Nice find, Marco! Heartberries only grow in wet areas!” 

And in an instant she was gone, a blond blur streaking down the hills. 

Or she would have on any normal day. But this time before she left, she gave his cheek a quick peck. 

It was just a little thing, a  _ ‘thank-youuuu!’  _ smooch that should have been as modest as her life-crunching-big-bear-hugs. And yet, Marco couldn’t help but rub the spot on his cheek where it had grown just a tad bit warmer.

In fact, his whole body was warm. Not an icky, sweaty summer feeling, or the clammy hands of an in-front-of-class-presentation. 

It was nice. It was a tingle that started from his smooched cheek down his neck and spine. In fact, it was almost like...Jackie.

He slapped himself.  _ Star is nothing like Jackie,  _ he scolded. Star was a good friend, his best friend, a wonderful spark of light in his life but abs-o-lutely  _ not  _ anything else. She’d only laugh in his face. Or worse yet, leave. 

“Marco-o-o-o! I found them!”

Star waved something small and red in her hands, a grin stretched wide across her face. 

“Great!” he called back, forcing down that warm feeling that whispered,  _ Doesn’t Star look good today? Doesn’t her hair seem softer? _

The purple grass stretched all the way to the banks of the lake, which stretched all the way round the plain. 

The heartberries were juicy and blood-red against the white palm of her hand. Shaped like hearts, too. Unsurprisingly.

“Now I can finish my cards! Everyone’ll love them,” she squealed. “Hey, Marco, what are y--?”

There she was, and then she was gone. Instantly, she had plunged into the shimmery surface of the Lake. Accidentally, or maybe not so much, as Marco’s shoe got in the way of her foot and sent her tumbling to the water. 

“Ha!” he cried in between spurts of laughter. Even the grass was laughing. “You shoulda seen the look on your face! Oh my gosh, talk about a man overboard!”

The girl pulled herself to the bank, every inch of her body covered in that shimmery wine-colored liquid. 

His laughter left as quickly as a fish in hot water. He scrambled forward on his knees, hesitantly reaching a hand out. 

“I’m sorry, Star, it was just a joke. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Her wet hair covered her face, but she whipped them out of her eyes and pulled their faces together by the collar of his shirt.

_ Woah, we’re so close,  _ his stupid brain whispered again.  _ Look at her dazzling blue eyes, those plush kissable lips, those-- _

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE JUST DONE?” she all but screeched. Marco could almost feel himself fly back a couple inches. 

She backed away and began to rock back and forth. “Ohmigoshohmigoshohigosh--”

“Uh, Star?”

Marco clasped a hand on her shoulder. She drew back as though she’d been shocked, eyes full of fear and something else, something he couldn’t quite name. 

“Hey,” he said softly, pushing away those indecent thoughts and replacing them with concern. “What’s the matter? What do you mean, what I just did?”

“Oh, Marco,” she gasped, eyes welling up. “I’m so sorry. All I wanted were these stupid berries so I dragged you all the way to Passion Planet to help me find them and now I’m all wet with this lakewater and of course it’s not just any ordinary lakewater--”

“Star,” he said calmly. “Breathe.”

She took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she was calmer, though still shaky. And still dripping wet. 

“If you stay in this place too long, it  _ does  _ things to you,” she ekked out in a whisper. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Like...really weird things.” She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. “First you feel hot then cold, hot then cold. And you get all blushy. And then you get an itch down there, and you  _ really really  _ wish you had someone to scratch that itch, and the enchanted lakewater isn’t helping a whole lot.”

He opened his mouth to say something. 

“Plus the grass puts pollen in the air, and when you inhale the spores it quickens that process,” she added matter-of-factly. Then, “Um, d’you think I should’ve told you those things before we came here?”

He slapped his hand across his face. “Starrr,” he groaned. “Let’s get out of here then!”

Because the way she was looking at him then...well, it wasn’t the normal ‘friend’ look she usually gave him, and on top of that there was a pink dust of a blush settling across her face.

And she was still dripping wet. Not that he was complaining.

“Quick, where’s your scissors?” he gulped, as he started to pat her down. 

Which turned out to be a mistake.

The instant their skin touched, a jolt of electricity passed down his spine and to his groin. She gave a little ‘ _ Ah!”  _ and jerked back, an expression of lust but also shame evident on her face. 

The gears in Marco’s head were turning furiously as he wracked his brains for ways to get back home without touching her at all, when all those thoughts suddenly left as quickly as a flock of pigeons in a busy square. 

She had crawled forward so that she was half in his lap, their faces only centimeters away, the tips of their noses almost touching. Her breath was warm against his lips. 

“Star,” he warned, ignoring the  _ thump-thump-thump _ ing of his heart and something straining in his pants. “Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“But it feels nice,” she whispered. Then added as an afterthought, “Plus the pollen’s poisonous so if we don’t fix the problem soon, we’ll have a high chance of dying.”

“Holy shit wait WHA--MMFH!”

She engulfed his mouth into a squishy kiss. He didn’t do pretty well with it, he thought, given that he was caught off guard and his brain was screaming  _ MORE MORE MORE,  _ but his eyes drew close and he let himself inhale the sweet candy of her aroma, the tickle of long hair on his face and arms, the settling of her body into his lap. 

When it became too hard to breathe, they drew back, panting. 

Her eyes were half-lidded and her blush had become a rose petal unfurling across her face. There was something dangerous in her eyes, something akin to a tiger on the hunt. 

He gulped as she buried her face in his chest and started to rub herself on him. “Marcooo,” she breathed, in a tenderness of a voice that he had never heard before. She was rubbing herself against the hardened length in his pants, which was now sending hot sparks flying across his vision. 

“Are you sure?” he asked softly, his mind addled in the drugged haze but still awake enough to see. 

“We’ll die if we don’t, dummy,” the equally awake part of Star said, panting. 

“Oh, yeah,” he replied dumbly, uncertain if to her words or to the part where she was hungrily ripping his clothes off. 

After a frustrating moment of panting and whining and grinding, the air was a cooling breath against their too-hot skin. Marco’s clothes were thrown away, leaving his chest bare as Star furiously worked his underwear down his legs. 

_ She’s beautiful,  _ he thought. He wasn’t worried of thinking it now. All he could do was relish the milky white of her bare skin as she stripped down to reveal her bare breasts and stomach. 

“Flat,” he joked, poking a mound with his finger, before drowning out her retort by engulfing his mouth across the raised flesh. His tongue toyed with her nipple, sucking on it gently with just a hint of teeth across the sensitive bud, causing her to arch her back and moan. With his hands, he caressed and molded his palms against her rounded breasts.

“You’re not a baby,” she laughed as he sucked, and leaned down to pepper his neck and chest with soft-lipped kisses. Her hands danced along his stomach, making his length harden even more, and they danced down, down, down to where she clumsily took it in her hand and stroked. 

He opened his mouth and let out a shudder. 

“Mmm,” she sighed, her breath on his shoulder. “It’s leaking.” White oozed down his shaft and around her fingers, and his breath hitched again when she rubbed a thumb over the slit. It ached with the need for release, with the desire to slide in and thrust.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she guided it to the fire between her hips that was wet and slick from want. For a moment there was a resistance; she winced and grinded down, then his length glided in and took her whole. 

They pulled each other close as he started to work up a rhythm, working his hips up and down inside her, feeling her walls squeeze and clench in a frighteningly good way. She followed his movements, answering as he led the thrusts, starting out slow and then fast as the fire flared. 

He’d never felt this good before, not even when he did it himself. It built up from a fiery ache as the walls pulsed and squeezed, then a breathtaking moment when the hotness unleashed from his groin, pulsing forward in waves. He buried his face into her chest and moaned as he rode out in the pleasure, bucking his hips as she, too, came with a gasp. 

Her insides pulsed and clenched, milking every last drop out of him, sucking and squeezing as he had been to her breast. 

It was over, but not all of it. In the dreamy hazy pink aftermath, they lay together, his length still buried within her, warm and still twitching, half-hard. 

It was the stupid pollen speaking, that said all of a sudden, “I love you.” 

Inwardly, Marco cringed. The warm fuzziness of the moment was washed away. Star propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him from his chest. “Say that again,” she whispered. 

“Uhhh...I love you?”

She giggled. So did the grass, and so did his goopy insides because if Star was laughing, then that meant everything was alright. 

She rolled herself off him. His length sent a sob of protest, already missing her warmth and wetness.

He turned to face her, lying side-by-side.

She smiled. “I haven’t had this much fun since Tom.”

“Tom,  _ Schlom,”  _ he replied, pulling her into a hug. Her familiar scent was soothing. “I’m loads better than him. Right?” he added uncertainly.

Star giggled. “Right.” She smooched his nose. “Happy Valentine’s Day, lovebug. Let’s get home and finish those cards.” She winked. “And I don’t think I’m done with you just yet.” A thrive of excitement shot downward at her words, but for the moment, the two were content to lie there, wrapped in eachother’s bliss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an aDuLt ViRgin


End file.
